nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
LaSalle County Nuclear Generating Station
|NomeBreve = LaSalle |ImmagineCentrale = |DidImm = La centrale nucleare LaSalleCounty (NRC) |Paese = |Località = Seneca (Illinois) |Coordinate = |Situazione = O |Proprietario = Exelon Energy |Gestore = Exelon Energy |Costruzione = |Inizio = Unit 1: gennaio 1984 Unit 2: ottobre 1984 |Chiusura = |RFornitore = General Electric (unità 1 e 2) |RTipo = BWR-5 (unità 1 e 2) |RModello = |RAttivi = 2 |RAttiviMW = 1 x 1138 MW 1 x 1150 MW |RSpenti = |RSpentiMW = |Potenza = |ProduzioneAnno = |Anno = 2007 |ProduzioneMedia = 18980 |ProduzioneTot = |Generatori = |UsiNonElettrici = |Architetto = Sargent & Lundy |Costo = |Costruttore = |Scadenza = unità 1: 17 aprile 2022 unità 2: 16 dicembre 2023 |Web = http://www.exeloncorp.com/powerplants/lasalle/Pages/profile.aspx |Stato = 19/11/2008 }} La centrale nucleare LaSalle County Nuclear Generating Station, si trova 17,6 km a sudest di Ottawa (Illinois), e fornisce corrente elettrica a Chicago e al nord dell'Illinois. L'impianto è di proprietà della Exelon Corporation che è anche l'attuale operatore. Le sue unità 1 e 2 cominciarono a funzionare nell'agosto del 1982 e nell'aprile del 1984, rispettivamente. Consiste di due reattori nucleari BWR costruiti dalla General Electric. Sia l'unità 1 che l'unità 2 della LaSalle NGS possono generare 1200 megawatt elettrici ciascuna, potendo fornire corrente a circa due milioni di medie abitazioni statunitensi. Invece delle torri di raffreddamento, la centrale verso l'acqua di raffreddamento in un lago con area di circa 2058 acri, che in seguito è diventato un popolare luogo di pesca — LaSalle Lake State Fish and Wildlife Area — gestito dallo Illinois Department of Natural Resources. Le unità 1 e 2 della LaSalle County Station correntemente detengono il record mondiale di funzionamento ininterrotto per il reattore nucleare ad acqua bollente, di 739 e 712 giorni rispettivamente. Rischio sismico The Nuclear Regulatory Commission's estimate of the risk each year of an earthquake intense enough to cause core damage to the reactor at LaSalle was 1 in 357,143, according to an NRC study published in August 2010.Bill Dedman, "What are the odds? US nuke plants ranked by quake risk," msnbc.com, March 17, 2011 http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/42103936/ Accessed April 19, 2011.http://msnbcmedia.msn.com/i/msnbc/Sections/NEWS/quake%20nrc%20risk%20estimates.pdf Piccolo incidente dell'aprile 2013 Il 19 aprile del 2013, alle ore 15 locali, un potente fulmine colpì la centrale, lasciando senza potenza elettrica i due reattori, e innescando la sequenza: Emergency declared at U.S. nuclear plant after lightning strike — “Venting of Unit 1 primary containment” — ‘Normal’ radiation levels reported — NRC mobilizes response center * Si avviarono i generatori di riserva, ma la domanda di energia da parte dell'intera centrale li sovraccaricò. * I sistemi che misurano quanta radiazione viene ventilata all'esterno del contenimento rimasero senza elettricità. * I reattori persero la capacità di refrigerarsi (ricircolo dell'acqua calda). * Si attivò automaticamente il sistema di raffreddamento d'emergenza. * Il sistema automatico di raffreddamento dell'Unit 2 aveva delle falle. * Come ultima risorsa il contenimento primario (acqua bollente) dell'Unità 2 venne ventilato in atmosfera. * La ventilazione fece calare notevolmente la temperatura e la pressione nell'Unit 2 compensando il mancato raffreddamento. * Nel vapore ventilato all'esterno si sospetta le presenza di una quantità ignota di particelle radioattive. Note Collegamenti esterni * Official Site * DoE Page * NukeWorker * * * Video Categoria:Reattori nucleari ad acqua bollente Categoria:Reattori nucleari negli USA Categoria:Incidenti nucleari